Adventures in Aaa 2: The Dark Descent
by Nevermore543
Summary: Fionna is already a strong willed 16 year old heroine of Aaa, the Vampire King has returned, and Cake is getting married. What can possibly go wrong? Then suddenly everyone is changing, and evil arises around them. And the Lich has returned with his evil army awakened. Can Fionna fulfill the profecy that was destined to happen, or will she die trying. Rating may change throughout.
1. Contemplating

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Did you guys watch the new commercial for Adventure Time yet? I mean they give you those lame little glimpses and its annoying. But those of you who have seen the wiki for the episode know that there should be an episode with Betty. Simon Petricov' s wife. And I think I saw Flame Princess? I don't know. But hey, we're here for adventures in Aaa 2 right?**_

_**Well here ya go!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Pen ward and Natasha Allegri own thissssssssss!**_

* * *

Fionna looked upon the horizon. It had taken on the delicate blue green of a robin's egg, and the stillness of the twilight comforted her. Sword in hand, she descended down the grassland hilltop, not stopping until she reached home.

Earlier that afternoon she had challenged a fight to a poisonous scorpion that already seemed upset. Midway through she had felt her blood trickle down her thigh after it had swiped her with its stinger and cringed at the deep long gash that would surely need medical attention. After about an hour, Fionna had won.

Now as she walked along through her home area, she couldn't help but feel a disturbance in the air. As if something was wrong.

A sharp pain in her right thigh reminded her that she must hurry home. For Cake would worry more than she already should have about her wound.

Fionna was now a 16 year old girl. Blond and built perfectly. From many adventures, she'd developed muscles that only complemented her figure. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to have become even more a magnificent hue. Though she had matured, her blue shirt and indigo skirt had remained along with her white bunny hat that showed her purity. Her blond locks she had cut a year before and only came to the end of her back right above her hip. Yet she continued to keep it stuffed inside her hat.

When she was 14, her boyfriend had disappeared, and her grieving process only lasted a few weeks. Then she realized the her boyfriend, the Vampire King, would want her to keep going. To move on.

And she'd plan on doing so.

Nowadays, Fionna passed time playing Beemo with Cake, adventuring, and hanging around Gumball. Her petty crush from when she was a mere preteen seemed to creep up on her every now and then, but it would gradually pass since the Candy Prince still went out with Vanilla Princess.

The sun had set when Fionna had finally walked through he tree house door. Cake was on the couch reading a romance novel. The feline got up and walked over to the teenage girl.

"Girl where have you been?" Cake asked.

"Adventuring. And hanging with Gumball. He made a duplicator this time." Fionna simply stated walking up the stairs with Cake behind her. The feline noticed the wound on her sister's thigh and patched up with their first aid kit gauze.

"Fionna it seems like ever since Marshall Lee left-" Cake stops her statement and noticed Fionna cringed. Cake knew Marshall Lee was a touchy subject for the blond, but she was determined to get something off her chest.

"Look. You've been distant lately."

"How? I hang out with you and see you every day." Fionna said sitting her stuff from the day by her bedside and sat down.

"Not distant physically,but mentally. Fi what I'm trying to say is that...maybe you should move on."

"WHAT!" Fionna looks up at Cake and finally looks her in the eyes since she'd walked into the home. "He was my boyfriend Cake!"'

"I know I'm just saying that it's been two years. He would have came back if he was going to by now."

"Oh so now he's not coming back!?"

"No...I mean...Look. I've been thinking and talking to Beemo and we both think that you should find a new boyfriend IF you want to-"

"CAKE I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BOYFRIEND I ONLY WANT MY MARSH BACK!" Fionna screams loudly. Hot tears pour out of her eyes and she broke down in a fit of hiccups and sobs.

"Cake. He...He was the only guy who understood me. He always knew what I ment and could relate to me. Even though we were different on the outside, in the inside we were like siblings. We were perfect! And I don't even know where he is!" Fionna sobbed.

Cake put a paw on her shoulder and regretted what she said. She just wanted her little sister to be happy. After Marshall Lee left her, she wasn't the same. The only tie she saw the old Fionna was when her kittens were around. Fionna became more emotional and matured in every way possible. Cake couldn't have said that she didn't like the matured girl but she missed he baby sister. That jerk of a vampire took a part of her that Cake wish he hadn't. But honestly, Cake just wanted a happy Fionna. And that was all that mattered.

"Fionna I take it back."

"What?" Fionna said and looked up at the cat.

"I mean you were doing fine until I said something. Forgive me." Cake apologized.

"Alright. And I'm sorry I sounded like a huge fart princess a second ago." Fionna said sniffling.

"You actually sounded like snot nosed princess." Cake said.

"Shut up Cake!" Fionna said giving her sister a hug.

She was going to do fine for a while.

* * *

Marshall Lee flew down a dark alley as fast as he could. Channelling his power in his flight. He heard the familiar footsteps of the nightmare guards.

Sweat dripped down his forehead. Not from exhaustion, but from worry of getting caught. He was already wanted in three different kingdoms not including this one.

He stopped abruptly. A cender block wall stood between him and freedom. Usually he'd use his vampire strength to bring it down, but he only had a quarter of his power left.

At the end of the alley, the three guards had stopped heading right and began to stalk towards the Vampire King.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." one guard said arrogantly.

It was midnight, and Marshall Lee hadn't fed. So he was weak. He didn't have any red with him or surrounding him, he was doomed.

'Unless...' a sinister voice said in his mind.

"No!" Marshall Lee hissed under his breath along with a few fowl words.

'Yes...They plan to kill you...it's only fair to attack them...you can call it self defense...'

"Never." the Vampire King whispered.

The guards were approaching him. Only a few yards away.

'Tick...tock...Marshall Lee...time is running out...'

"Leave me alone!" He growled loudly. The guards hear this and shake their heads.

"Its to late for that!" a guard practically spat. "You've murdered too many."

'You heard them...they still want you dead...'

"Leave me alone and find some flippin friends or somebody else to bother." Marshall Lee hissed.

'Oh but Marshall Lee...I am you...You see...I control you...I can make you do...Whatever...I...want!'

Marshall felt all control leave him. His sanity dripped away like rain water. His eyes went from its normal red to the blood red. He felt his fangs jet out. His veins began to burn, urging him to kill. A deep growl cut through his throat and he felt his predatory instinct stir inside of him as he watched the guards to take a step back. Before they could even turn to run, Marshall Lee leaped out and grabbed the sword of a guard. With one swift motion, he sliced a guard's arm and leg off. The Nightmare guard fell to one knee.

Marshall Lee kicked hard at the other guards leg and snapped it in two. The guard let out a loud wail. The two wounded guards helped each other up and limped away.

The leader locked eyes with the vampire and tried to run, but Marshall Lee lunged at him and his neck connects with his fangs.

The warm metallic taste of blood filled the Vampire King' s mouth.

'What did I tell you...don't you feel powerful!'

Images and moments of Marshall Lee's life flashed before his eyes.

Moments with his father

The Mushroom War.

Simone.

The Nightosphere.

Ashley.

Gumwad and their friendship' s betrayal.

Fionna.

Suddenly he moved away and looked down at the lifeless body before him. He thought of Fionna and shakes his head rapidly. She was his sunshine. She would cry her heart out if she saw his drinking blood. But since he left, that was his only escape. He'd used less red substitutes and more blood.

But he couldn't do it anymore He had to see her. She was one of the reasons he was sane.

"No!" He yelled. "Fionna..."

'Fionna isn't here anymore. You need to move on. Your a King! You need REAL blood. No more red substitutes. The time has come to rule the night and kill...'

"I...can't do it. I got to...I've got to find Fionna." Marshall Lee said.

He took one more look at the guard's limp body and left it sitting there as he flew out of the Nightmare Kingdom and headed home.

To Aaa.

* * *

_** The next chapter is gonna be posted tomorrow **_

_**Peace!**_


	2. Return

Three months ago Fionna would have cried at the idea of going out with someone besides Marshall Lee even though it'd been two years since he talked to her. She'd feel wrong, disgusted because she still had feelings for the Vampire King.

But that night wasn't about him. It was about her getting out there and being happy again.

So a date with Flame Prince wouldn't hurt her right? It'd came out of nowhere. One moment the two teens were fooling around in a dungeon, the next the fire elemental was asking her out on a date. He just pulled her aside mid way through and asked out of the blue.

"Fionna we've been hanging around lately and I think what's between us isn't enough." He said with his orange eyes burning sincerity.

"Huh?" Fionna said getting confused.

"How would you like it if we hung out tomorrow night alone more than friends?"

"You mean as buds?"

"No. I mean together. Like a date."

The rest of the way through the dungeon Fionna' s mind was spinning. She felt like crawling under a rock because she's never been on a date with someone who actually asked. Marshall Lee would just say it and she'd agree. She wasn't used to a polite suggestion except for when Gumball did two years ago. So did she want to? Did she even like Flame Prince? Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate him. Blaze Flames won her over the day they met. But she still loved Marshall Lee. The Vampire King wasn't coming back. And he was the only guy left she still had feelings for. So what did she have to lose?

When they exited the dungeon and were looking through the loot they won she mustered up the courage to answer him.

"Sure." Fionna said picking up a small crystallized dagger.

"Sure what?" FP said looking up from a treasure chest.

"Sure I'll go out on a date with you."

"Really!?" Flame Prince said hopefully.

"Yeah. It'd be fun." Fionna said tossing away a skeletal key.

"Great. Tomorrow at six."

Now Fionna sat at the top of the hill in the middle of the grasslands with Flame Prince next to her watching the sunset. She felt more calm. At peace.

"Do you like the date so far?" Flame Prince asked.

"I love the sunset Flame Prince. Thank you. And yes, this date is math." Fionna said leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

"Than-" Fionna felt her cheeks redden from the touch FP' s hand on her's.

"I really like you Fionna." Flame Prince said with a breathtaking smile.

"I like you too FP." Fionna said feeling her heart pound in her chest. Flame Prince smiled at her once more and turned his attention towards the sunset again. Fionna did the same and gulped from the anxiety she felt. When did she develop these feelings exactly?

The sun disappeared behind the mountains in the distance. Blaze stood up and held out his hand to help Fionna up since he wore a flame retardant pendant.

"I'm glad you loved the date." Blaze said pulling her up.

"Thanks. And I liked it a lot." Fionna repeated.

"Maybe we could go further."

"What do you mean?"

"Fionna. I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to..."

Flame Prince's voice trailed off as Fionna noticed something behind him in the sky. Floating a few yards away towards the Forbidden forest was Marshall Lee. And this made a lump form in her throat. This was great. Juuuust great.

"Huh?" Fionna said bringing her attention back to Blaze, yet her eyes didn't leave the Vampire King.

"I asked if you'd like to be..." Blaze stopped speaking and noticed that he didn't have her attention. He turned around and saw Marshall Lee and the pendant broke, making the temperature around them rise. "I KNEW IT! YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER DON'T YOU!?" He shouted.

"What!? Blaze come on." Fionna said looking at him .

"ANSWER ME!" Flame Prince said with his flames flaming around him. Burning Fionna' s foot in the process.

"Ow! I..." Fionna said looking into his eyes. "Yes. I still do, but-"

"I knew it! I kept doubting myself but I knew it! I actually thought for one second that you liked me!" Blaze said growing in size. Fionna backed away quickly and tripped over her own feet. "Why'd you lead me on like that if you didn't like me!?"

"I do FP! I just don't like you as much as I like Marshall!" Fionna said.

"You made me think you felt like I did!" Flame Prince roared. The trees nearby began to burn down quickly. Why'd she have to except the offer to go out with him?

"I do! Just not entirely." Fionna said moving out of the way from a fallen tree.

"That's not the same stupid! I hate you!" Blaze said shooting a fire ball her way. Before she could see the fire it was already a few feet away. She held her arms up to shield her face and hoped she lived through the heat.

But the fire never came.

Fionna opened her eyes and in front of her stood the Vampire King. All 6 feet and 2 inches of him.

"Back off fart sparks before I stuff you in a fireplace!" Marshall Lee said.

"Stay out of this Abadeer! It's all your fault anyways that she doesn't like me!" Flame Prince roared.

"She doesn't like you because she's just not that into you dingus! Leave her alone or else I'll make you. And that's a promise!"

"Try me oaf!" Blaze said arrogantly.

Marshall Lee let out a single growl and morphed into his demon bat form. "You asked for it coal digger!"

"Guys-" Fionna said.

Flame Prince charged at him full speed. Marshall Lee grabbed his arm and spun him around until Flame Prince's back was to him and bent his arm at an awkward angle. Earning a cry from him. Blaze sent his free arm back and shoved him off. Blaze sent a few punches his way and Marshall Lee dodged each one. He grabbed Flame Prince's wrist and pulled him forward, then he punched him in his face. Flame Prince recoiled and punched Marshall, sending him flying into a tree against his back.

"Okay. That hurt. But that's the last hit you'll get in." Marshall Lee said. He morphed into another demon and sent a few blows at Blaze. Landing each one.

"Guys come on! Quit it! We can all be buds and hang out together in peace if that's cool!" Fionna shouted up at them, but they paid her no mind.

"Crams!" the sixteen year old yelled to herself. She pulled out her old whistle. "Maybe this could get their attention."

She blew an off key note and it rang through the area. The boys covered their ears in pain and shrunk back to their normal sizes. Fionna stopped and looked at them. "LISTEN UP! I'M GONNA TELL YOU GUYS MY SIDE OF THIS DRAMA BOMB AND YOU'RE GONN LISTEN! OR ELSE I'LL USE MY DAD'S OLD WHISTLE AGAIN! ALRIGHT!?" She yelled.

"Fine."the boys said in unison.

"Okay." Fionna turned to Blaze. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I was just trying to be happy again. I figured Marshall Lee wasn't coming back anytime soon so I thought that we could hang out like this. I didn't really know you liked me that much FP. I thought it was like one of those friendly dates like Gumball used to do. Except he didn't call it that. Wonder why he didn't? Anyways I'm sorry. And I hope we can still be buds without the awkwardness. Even if you did try to kill me." Fionna said with a hopeful smile.

"I get it now Fionna. I just thought that we could be together now that he wasn't around." Blaze said.

"I'm standing right here!" Marshall Lee said.

"Thanks man." Fionna said giving Flame Prince a hug. "And like I said. We're still buds-Ow!"

"Sorry." Blaze said sheepishly. "I'm gonna head home. See you later Fionna."

"Bye." Fionna said with a wave as the flame elemental left in a wave of fire. She turned back to Marshall Lee and found that she didn't know what to say. 'Hey man we should get back together since we haven't seen each other in two years!' wasn't gonna cut it. Fionna took a deep breath and spoke. Thinking of each word before she said it.

"When did you get back?" Fionna asked.

"The other night. I had to handle somethings first." He said simply.

"Did you plan to meet me here?"

"Not really. I was hoping for another day to prepare." He noticed the not so convinced look on her face. "I'm sorry Fionna."

"'Bout what?" She asked feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. 'Not now. Not here!'

"About leaving you here to fend for yourself. For being selfish. I love you Fionna. That part of me won't ever change."

"I love you too." Her voice cracked as she let the tears streak down her face. Marshall Lee pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair in a calming way. "I've missed you Marshall. Don't ever leave me like that again. I don't want to let you go." She sobbed.

"I won't Fionna. We're in too deep to ever let that happen again." He said softly. "When do you need to be back home?"

"I'm not supposed to be back until later tonight. Cake still thinks I'm on a date." Fionna said pulling away and walking side by side next to Marshall.

"Well technically you are now. But with me instead of hot head." Marshall Lee said with a shrug.

"Well then where do you plan to take me?"

"My place. And we can catch up."

"I'd like that. A lot."

With a mischievous smirk, the Vampire King grabbed Fionna by her waist and flew them to his secluded cave. It hadn't changed from the last time she was there. And that'd been a few months after they broke up.

**~~~~~~A year and 6 months ago~~~~~~~~~**

Fionna honestly didn't know what she was doing. She just broke up with him six months ago! He'd label her as a stalker or something. And she didn't need the ridicule now that they weren't together.

But she had to see him- no. She craved the sight of him. She'd lose her mind if she didn't get one last goodbye. She just hoped he was still there.

She entered the damp cave, walked up his steps, and stood on his porch. She hesitated for a second, then wrapped on his door a few times. No answer.

Knowing he'd leave his door unlocked, she stepped inside of his house and took a deep breath. Even his house smelled of him. She felt bliss for a split second. Then she focused on the task at hand.

She went through the entire downstairs and found that he wasn't there. She checked the upstairs thoroughly and let out a frustrated sigh when she found that he wasn't there either. His bass was gone. He definitely wasn't coming back.

Walking home Fionna let the tears fall and let the hiccupy sobs escape her pale lips. That was it.

She wasn't gonna see him again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~**

"You haven't changed since we last met you know." Fionna said as they landed inside his cave.

"What happened the last time we met?" Marshall Lee said getting closer to Fionna. His eyes glowed the deadly red she distantly remember from when he was in bloodlust mode. She gulped and leaned against the cave wall.

"Well?" He whispered with his fangs bared.

"You...we said goodbye." She croaked.

"Then what happened?" He demanded.

"You...kissed me."

Not a second passed before Marshall' s lips pressed forcefully against her's. Heat penetrated her very being. And fireworks burned in her chest. She returned the kiss as it became more passionate. Moments later he pulled away and gestures for her to come inside. She walked into his house and sat on his couch, even though it was uncomfortable.

"Hungry?" He called from his kitchen.

"Yeah." Fionna responded. He floated back in the room with a bowl of strawberries. "Thanks man. So whatcha been up to Marsh?" Fionna said with here mouth full.

"You know. Going through different kingdoms, scaring the fudge out of peeps." Marshall Lee said sucking the red out of a strawberry.

"Really! Woah!?" Fionna said with her eyes widen.

"Yep. And I've got something from each kingdom to remember them by."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." He pulled out his endless pouch and dug through it. "I got this from the Nightmare Kingdom."

He pulled out a 3-dimensional black cube that showed complete nothingness. Fionna' s eyes became pitch black orbs and drool dripped from her lip. She seriously couldn't stop looking at it.

Marshall Lee put the cube away and pulled out a dagger.

"Wooooah." Fionna said when he handed it to her.

"Its a poison dagger from the Poison Kingdom." He said. "You can keep it. Just keep it in the case."

"Math." Fionna simply said. Marshall Lee chuckled and pulled out a nothing, but held his hands out as if it was something.

"Huh?"

"Invisible cover."

"Sweet."

"That's not even half of it. But I'll show you later." He said putting it away.

"So you just took a vacation?"

"Basically. Needed some time to think." He said pointing at his head. "And it did me some good too. What did you do?"

"Uh..."

**~~~~~~~~~Past two years~~~~~~~~~**

Fionna battled a Nightosphere bull and sliced his head off.

She jumped off the lumpy abyss to avoid the lumpy lovers chasing Lumpy Space Prince.

Helped Gumball with his multiplier.

Prince Gumball proposed to Vannie.

Cake had her kittens

Fionna turned sixteen

Fought the Fire King to help Blaze win his independence

**~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You know. Adventuring. Only thing different is that Cake had kittens with Mochro and Gumball proposed to Vannie." Fionna said with a shrug and taking a grey strawberry.

"So gummy' s getting hitched huh? Explains why he was spazzy when I saw him yesterday. Then again he's always like that." Marshall Lee said.

"You're a total tard man." Fionna said playfully shoving him.

"Yeah but you know you love me." Fionna blushed and he laughed. "Still the same blushing bunny huh?"

"S-shut up." Fionna said tugging on her bunny ears causing him to laugh even harder. "And you're still the same mean vampire king right."

"We've been over this blue. I'm still evil."

"If you're evil then why do you hang out with me?" Fionna raised a brow and looked confusedly at him. Why did he hang out with her? What did he even see in her anyways? AWESOMENESS!

But that wasn't his answer. His answer was enough for her to have a heart attack then and there. Three simple words would made her melt into his chest as they watched random movies he collected over the years and some from when Fionna went movie diving. Three simple words that only made her love grow for the Vampire King even more.

"Because you're mine."

* * *

_**Took me awhile to muster up enough courage to post this because my life is being a fart right now. But review cause you love me!**_


	3. Re-intros

Cake was gonna flip.

Fionna was breaking every rule her older sister told her to avoid.

1.)She was sleeping with a guy

2.)He was a vampire

3.)It was way past curfew

And with a shiny cherry to top it off, he was spooning her. And his mouth was unusually close to her neck. She trusted him and all, but Marshall Lee could wake up and be all crazy vampire and she didn't need Cake and all the drama and...

This would have all been easier if she'd just stayed awake during the movie. Then Marshall wouldn't have carried her upstairs. And she wouldn't have slept in bed with him.

But it didn't matter now. She just had to wake him up and let him know that she was leaving. That'd be a good start. And tackle an angry Cake later.

She took a deep breath and shook the arm that Marshall Lee had around her waist. She did so for a minute and he still hadn't showed any sign of him getting up yet.

"What the stuff?" Fionna huffed silently. She slowly moved the arm around her and scooted to the end of the bed. She walked around to where Marshall was sleeping and shook him again.

Fionna still couldn't comprehend what happened. In less than two seconds she was being held against the wall by her wrists. She looked into the deep red eyes of the Vampire King as his fangs jetted out. Realization hit him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit Fi. Things haven't changed so much as to me not hating it when people wake me up like that. I could have killed you." Marshall Lee said letting go of her wrists.

"I was trying to let you know that I'm leaving. We've slept through the whole day and Cake is gonna flip if I'm not home." Fionna said rubbing her bruised wrists.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah and I need you to be there when I talk to her." Fionna said walking downstairs.

"Fair enough. Its been a while since I've threatened to eat her." Marshall teased.

"You're not helping. If she's not home we'll have to go to Mochro' s and you can see the kittens." Fionna said cheerfully.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Dude they are adorable. And that's rare for me to say out loud." Fionna said as they headed towards the tree house. Twenty minutes later they stood by the front door.

"Let me do the talking please." Fionna instructed.

"Why?" Marshall asked.

"Because Cake still doesn't want us together. And you still tease her. And my sister's boyfriend is probably here. And the pressure..."

"Alright alright I get it."

"Alright." Fionna held up her thumb. " Be cool, be cool."

She turned the knob and they walked into the home. Cake sat with Mochro on the couch and their kittens played on the floor with a ball. The feline looked up at Fionna and looked surprised when she noticed the vampire king.

"Girl where have you been?" Cake asked. "I've been calling your phone for hours."

"Hey Cake. Sup Mochro." Fionna said casually. The dark horse responded with a hooved greeting. "Cake can I talk to you in the kitchen alone for a sec?"

The cat stood up and followed her sister in the kitchen angrily.

"Fionna when I told you that you could go on a date with Flame Prince I didn't think you'd come back here 24 hours later with him." Cake said. Fionna sighed angrily because she hated it when Cake referred to Marshall Lee in a disgusted tone.

"Blaze and I didn't work out, but then Marshall Lee showed up. I left with him instead and fell asleep at his place."

"I understand that you missed him and all Fionna, but you can't make this showing up in the morning thing a habit. I want my baby sis home when she's told to safe and in one piece. If he hurts you..."

"He won't. I promise. He's cool Cake. Just like before." Fionna reassured, but her sister still wasn't convinced. "I brought catnip."

"Okay." Cake said giving in. Fionna smiled and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks Cake."

"Mhm." Cake said. They walked back into the living room to find Marshall Lee throwing the ball to Cake Jr. Mochro sat on the couch calmly. The Vampire King looked up when Fionna called him into the kitchen and stood up. Cake Jr. caught the ball and smiled up at Marshall Lee.

"I did it!" the kitten said happily.

"Nice job." Marshall Lee said giving him a thumbs up. He walked over to Fionna and Cake. "We cool now?" He said to mainly Fionna.

"Yeah." Fionna responded patting PVR' s back as he floated by.

"So you two are together again I'm guessing." Cake said.

"Yep." Marshall Lee said.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem kitty?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that she was doing just fine with Blaze."

"Blaze almost killed her last night." Marshall Lee hissed.

"At least I don't have to worry about him eating her." Cake countered.

"He almost burned her to ashes you twit! I had to save her life again!"

"He would have stopped when he realized it was Fionna."

"He's unstable cat!"

"And you aren't?"

"You want me to make that statement true?"

"What did we say on the way here Marshall?" Fionna warned.

"Yeah. And you better stop threatening to drink my blood stupid!" Cake threatened.

"I never said I was." Marshall Lee said.

"What's the difference!?"

"Either I'm getting a snack or I'm not."

"Alright stop it! " Fionna said getting between them. "Marshall stop threatening Cake! Cause if you kill her so help me I'll kill you too! Boyfriend or not! Cake you can't be so quick to judge peeps! He's changed regardless if you believe me or not!

"I just want to make things go back to the way they were! Before the Lich ruined our relationship! Before every one became distant! Is that too much to ask for!?" Fionna yelled. She hugged both of them and smiled warmly at them. "I just want both of my two favorite people to be happy. And it's gonna be that way, okay?" Fionna said hopefully. Cake gave in and smiled. Marshall Lee eventually gave her a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. It's been awhile since I've taken on a full blown insult like that. I haven't had you around to tease me and make me hard as rocks." Cake said.

"Alright. And I'm sorry for threatening you, ki-Cake. Sorry, I'm not used to this 'nice to people' thing. But I'm trying." Marshall Lee said.

"Good, now how about we get a babysitter for the kittens and the four of us head down to the Candy Kingdom with Gumball. It's been weeks since I've hung with him. And his wedding is soon." Fionna said walking into the living room. She pulled out her phone and made babysitter arrangements after Cake' s confirmation. Then after calling the Candy Palace, Fionna, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, and Marshall Lee headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Peppermint Maid, who lead them to Gumball's lab. When they entered, Gumball and Vanilla Princess were sitting at the table mixing up chemicals.

"Hey PG." Fionna said as they walked in. She took a seat next to Gumball in one of his spinning chairs.

"Ah Fionna and Cake it has been a while. For a second I thought something happened to you two." the Candy Prince said happily. He stomped out a greeting to his steed and looked surprised to see Marshall Lee. "When did you return?"

"A couple of days ago." Marshall Lee said with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad your back in time for me and Vanilla' s wedding. Because I was hoping you'd be my best man."

"Will there be cake?"

"Of course. It is a candy wedding after all."

"Alright."

"Excellent! Fionna and Cake, as to you two, Vannie was hoping she could have you try on your bridesmaids dresses." Gumball said.

"I'm cool with it." Fionna said following the vanilla royal to the back room with Cake beside her.

"So have you proposed to Fionna yet?" Gumball asked.

"What!? No! Why would I when she's just sixteen!?" Marshall Lee yelled defensively.

"Because the immortal spell Death put on her two years ago makes her stay eighteen when does turn that age forever. And you and I both know that you love her. That she's your only weakness."

"Sh-shut up Gumbutt! I'll propose when she's seventeen and that's final. Change the subject."

"Alright alright." Gumball said. Mochro said something in Morse code letting the boys know that he'd be right back as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Oooooooooooooooh! I'm so excited for this wedding! There! Take a look girls." Vannie said excitedly. She shoved them towards the mirrors so they could look at their dresses. They were a cream yellow spaghetti strapped and stopped an inch above the knee. The strap that tied all the way to the back and finished off with a bow was a pale pink. The socks that Fionna loved to where had pink stripes instead of her usual blue.

"They're really pretty Vannie." Fionna said.

"Very creative." Cake commented.

"Do you think Bubba will like them? I told him that they'll be a surprise like the wedding dress. What if he hates them!?"

"He won't. Gumball will like them I promise." Fionna said reassuringly.

"Calm down girl." Cake said.

"Alright."

A knock on the door stopped Vannie from her continued worries. Fionna walks over and opened it.

"Hey Mochro."

"Would you mind if I had a small chat with Cake on the balcony?" He asked in morse code.

"Sure." Cake said walking out of the room.

"So what kind of cake will there be at the wedding?" Fionna asked Vanilla Princess.

* * *

"What's wrong baby?" Cake asks as she stood on the balcony next to Mochro.

"Nothing, I've decided that I must ask you a very important question?" Mochro stomped.

"What is it?"

"Cake the cat.." Mochro held his hoof out and showed her a small cream yellow box. "Will you marry me?"

Cake looked down at the now open box with a diamond ring sitting in the center. "Yes... yes yes yes YES!" she shrieked and pulled him into a warm embrace. Every one came rushing over and saw the ring on her finger.

"Oh my glob Cake your engaged!" Fionna said when Cake came over and hugged her and Vannie.

"Congrats kitty." Marshall said with a smirk.

"Well done my friend." Gumball said to Mochro.

"So when's the wedding?" Vannie asked.

"You should have it after Gumball's. That way it you'll have more time." Fionna said.

"I'm just so happy!" Cake said giddily.

"Calm down. First we'll have to get you out of your bridesmaid dress." Vannie said leading her and Fionna inside.

When they were gone, Gumball turned to Marshall Lee.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Even Mochro proposed." Gumball said.

"Let it go gummy!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short delay**_

_**I'm just stressed out and worried about life**_

_**I haven't been on the internet in a while**_

_**I can't even remember the last time I even visited deviant art.**_

_**Oh well**_

_**Now I'm gonna check my email**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**P.S. there will be no Fiolee wedding until the fourth or third Adventures in Aaa.**_


	4. Read this! If you want

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_So sorry for the chapter delay, I don't know if I mentioned before but I have recently fallen into a depression due t love, life, and high school._**

**_It's just that simple._**

**_Sorry if I've been keeping you guys on let edge of your seats on another chapter, but I promise I'll try to post sometime between now ad Sunday. Most likely Friday night though._**

**_Please feel free to email me it's the same user name but with at the end. Or pm me or ask in the review section. I'll answer them whenever I get a chance._**

**_There should have been a pamphlet on life cause I sure as Heck haven't gotten one. Please review or whatever. Believe it or not it somewhat makes me happy._**

**_Your depressed writer,_**

**_~nevermore543_**


	5. ASK ME NOWSIES!

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**This is a very important announcement that all of my loyal and most awesome readers should heed.**_

_**I am starting an "ask any of my characters from my stories" story on fanfiction due to the PM's that have come in nonstop. Please if you do have questions, ask in the reviews or PM me. This means any character that showed up or was mentioned in any story. Also mention the story chosen and character you are asking.**_

_**EXAMPLE: Forever Mine: Marshall Lee, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Fionna?**_

_**It's that simple. Just follow the format or mention it atleast and I will make it my top priority to answer them as fast as I can.**_

_**Get it?**_

_**Got it?**_

_**Good!**_

_**~nevermore543**_


	6. Despair

Broken glass covered the ground. Marshall Lee had no idea where he was, but he could hear the faint sound of music. A deadly song he'd written years ago. It was faint, the voice was his singing, he just didn't know the source. That wasn't what he wanted to focus on. His hands were wet. Soaked practically. He looked down and examined them. Her blood was on his hands. Covering it. If he could have a heart attack he would, but he only breathed in and out as his hands shook. He felt something in his lap and looked down. There she lied, across his lap with blood dripping from her neck. Fionna' s usually bright baby blue eyes were now empty and hollow from when death had consumed her. "No..." Marshall said to himself. The long lash across her neck wasn't as if she was cut. No, she was mauled to death. Her limp body was pale and covered in her blood. He looked to his right and saw the shattered mirror with only half of it left. His reflection told all. Blood covered his fangs and some was on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were a blood red, as if he'd just killed. He'd done this. He killed Fionna. Her life was taken away from her by him. "This...NO!" he yelled getting up. He couldn't stop the anger that spun inside him. He punched the mirror, sending shards flying. The cuts quickly healed in their places from his action. He fell to his knees and shuddered. He couldn't have done this. He loved her too much. 'Blood lust can cause others to do monstrous things...' a voice echoed through his head. He looked all around him and grunted. "Aaargh! What do you want from me!?" He roared. He took off running. Everything was white when he'd started, now it all became a deep pitch black that not even his nocturnal vision could see. He could only look at his hands covered in her blood. 'Oh Fionna I loved you so But I had to let you go Death tide up my sins Now your blood is on my hands' the voice sung. Marshall Lee covered his ears and clinched his eyes shut. "I'm not gonna listen to you!" He yelled out. It was changing his song for his own torture. 'Wish you could have ran away But that's to bad so sad too late heart beat I hear miles away ringing here and there My fate Oh Fionna I loved you so But I had to let you go Death tide up my sins Now your blood is on my hands' Marshall felt his body tremble, as he fell to his knees and wept. Because for the first time in a thousand years... He was scared. "Marshall Lee get up!" He sat up and grabbed Fionna' s arms. Her eyes showed her worry. "You okay? I mean...the way you were sleeping it kind of looked-" "Kind of looked like what?" Marshall Lee asked. "Like you were having a nightmare." Silence took over them. Even though she was tots worried and scared he'd tease her, Fionna stared him head on. "Fionna...vampires don't have nightmares. Especially since I'm the Vampire King." Marshall Lee said laughing slightly getting out of bed. "I'm serious. You were grunting, and...and your eyes showed your fear. I know it when I see it! I'm a heroine remember?" Fionna said getting up and following him. He pulled a shirt from his closet and puts it on. "And what exactly would I even be afraid of Fionna?" 'Your own self...how you can kill her at any second you're with her...' the voice rang through his head again. Just like in his dream. "I don't know. All I know is that you woke up spooked. I'll leave it at that." Fionna walked over to the corner and picked up her adventure sack. "Whatever." Marshall Lee pulled on his shoes and grabbed Fionna' s waist. "Would you like for me to take you home?" "Sure. It's nine at night." They flew out into the night. The night wind brushing across Fionna' s face making her squint her eyes. Marshall Lee steered clear of the forest. Not wanting to have to tackle any monsters tonight. That dream was really bugging him. They landed on her doorstep with a thud. Fionna walked into the home and found a note on the coffee table. Fi, Sorry I'm not home. Then again I think we both know that you slept at Marshall Lee's house. Anyway, I'll let that slide. Since I have some wedding planning and decided to sleep at Mono' s house tonight. Dinner' s in the fridge. ~Cake "So Cake' s gone for the night. Whatcha wanna do now?" Fionna asked. 'Kill...' "Its up to you." Marshall Lee said quickly. "BMO!" Fionna yelled up the stairs from the doorway. Seconds later the game system came wobbling down the steps with his controller. "Oh, Fionna! Gumball just called. He said dat de wedding will be in two months." BMO said. "In de mean time, who wants to play video games?" "I do!" Fionna said sitting on the couch. Marshall only chuckled as he floated over beside her. "Got any new ones since I've been gone?" "Yes. It's is called: Adventure Planet and never runs out of new levels." "Sweet." ~~~~~~~~Four Hours Later~~~~~~~~ "I'm bored." Fionna said laying down against the couch. "This game blows yet I seriously can't stop playing." Marshall Lee said stretching and reclining in the air. "I like how there's a new adventure for each level." Fionna said smiling and thinking about it. "And how my player looks exactly like me." "Mine too." Marshall Lee said slipping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Fionna' s cheeks turned a bright red causing the vampire to laugh. "Uh...Marshall?" Fionna squeaked. Marshall Lee sat his head in the crook of her neck and hummed a soft tune in her ear. It was childish and sweet, yet all too familiar. After a few seconds he began to sing some of the words softly, and the song was revealed. "Sleepy Kitties? How do you-" "Fionna you've slept at my house for the past two days, yet it didn't cross your mind that I would hear you sing that lullaby before you go to bed?" Marshall Lee said. "I guess not." Fionna stifled back a yawn and realized how exhausted she was. Then an idea came to her. "Could you...like...sing it to me? I just want to hear it. Reminds me of my parents." "Alright. With or without the music box?" "I like it when you sing without music. Plus I'm too lazy to each for my pack over there." "Alright." Marshall Lee said softly. "Even though it's a little to weenie-fied for my taste." "Just sing please." Fionna said closing her eyes and snuggling up against him as he laid back on the couch. Seconds later she heard his melodic voice. Don't be weepy sleepy kitties slip your slippers on your footies in the morning you'll get goodies kitten hats and kitten hoodies No stripes or polka dots Heather grey and feather soft baby pink or baby blue all the drawstrings you can chew Marshall Lee listened to the slowing of her heart beat and realized she was sleep. He sighed softly and inhaled her scent. Vanilla with a hint of strawberries. To him it was the best smell in the world. 'The smell of a blood always is Vampire King...' Marshall Lee cursed under his breath. Where was the voice coming from and what did it want from him? It was all on his head, yet it sounded like a real person. It sounded like... him. But it wasn't. He wouldn't say those things. Or think it. Nor would he do anything as horrid as before. 'Ah but I can control you Marshall Lee. I'm you remember?' The dead body of the knight from a week ago flashed before his eyes. 'See what you're capable of. How powerful the Vampire King really is? You could take anything you want. Power is everything.' Marshall Lee growled. The thing wouldn't stop messing with him. 'When you're ready to embrace your power, I'll be waiting...' Silence. Marshall Lee sighed in relief. Peace washed over him and he smiled against the top of Fionna' s head. He slows his eyes and tried to enjoy the silence as long as he could. Darkness succumbed her the second she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember anything. Where was Marshall Lee? Was she asleep? But oddly, if she was asleep, she didn't feel like it. She felt like she was dead. If she was asleep, she'd have that elevator dream or one about adventuring. That was just how she rolled. Then there was a blinding white flashed before her eyes. Then she saw blue everywhere. Tendrils surrounding her. An image flashed before her. Marshall Lee's fangs were deep in the skin of her neck, and she was screaming. Then her body went limp. Fionna watched in horror as he drained her of her blood. Before she could even take another breath another image flashed before her. Aaa was in fiery ruins. But these flames went red and orange. No, they were green. A fiery magic burning Aaa to the ground. She ran through the land. The fiery and everything else only went through her. She just couldn't stop it. What she yearned for was the source. Who was causing such evil? Drowning everyone she loved in fire? A quick glance at the center of the Candy Kingdom gave her her answer. It was Prince Gumball. His hands shot out the fiery substance at the whole kingdom. "Gumball?" Fionna whispered. She started towards him, but them suddenly she heard a cackle. The voice was too familiar. She spun around and ran towards edge of the grasslands near Mono' s house and gasped at the sight before her. Her loving, older sister Cake was sending a trail of green fire behind her. Tree Stumps and all of the grasslands' residence ran about in fear. "Cake!" Fionna yelled. But the cat couldn't hear her. She ran as far as she could towards the darker parts of Aaa. Where the graveyard was. She stopped abruptly. Her feet wouldn't give in to running after she looks up. Marshall Lee was burning down the darker parts of Aaa and the graveyard. His usual sly smirk only sickened her now. And filled her heart with fear. She couldn't stand these sights and longer. She ran home. Home to the tree house by the edge of the Dark forces. Home was we're the heart was. She ran until the tree house came into view. Her awesome...green...fiery...tree house!? Yes, the infamous tree house that held all of their memories was burning down slowly. A dark cackle could be heard a few yards away. Fionna turned her head towards the laughter and screamed so loud, it sounded like a high pitched ring. She was burning down her tree house. 


	7. Out of Focus

Darkness succumbed her the second she closed her eyes. She couldn't remember anything. Where was Marshall Lee? Was she asleep? But oddly, if she was asleep, she didn't feel like it. She felt like she was dead. If she was asleep, she'd have that elevator dream or one about adventuring. That was just how she rolled. Then there was a blinding white flashed before her eyes. Then she saw blue everywhere. Tendrils surrounding her. An image flashed before her. Marshall Lee's fangs were deep in the skin of her neck, and she was screaming. Then her body went limp. Fionna watched in horror as he drained her of her blood. Before she could even take another breath another image flashed before her. Aaa was in fiery ruins. But these flames went red and orange. No, they were green. A fiery magic burning Aaa to the ground. She ran through the land. The fiery and everything else only went through her. She just couldn't stop it. What she yearned for was the source. Who was causing such evil? Drowning everyone she loved in fire? A quick glance at the center of the Candy Kingdom gave her her answer. It was Prince Gumball. His hands shot out the fiery substance at the whole kingdom. "Gumball?" Fionna whispered. She started towards him, but them suddenly she heard a cackle. The voice was too familiar. She spun around and ran towards edge of the grasslands near Mono' s house and gasped at the sight before her. Her loving, older sister Cake was sending a trail of green fire behind her. Tree Stumps and all of the grasslands' residence ran about in fear. "Cake!" Fionna yelled. But the cat couldn't hear her. She ran as far as she could towards the darker parts of Aaa. Where the graveyard was. She stopped abruptly. Her feet wouldn't give in to running after she looks up. Marshall Lee was burning down the darker parts of Aaa and the graveyard. His usual sly smirk only sickened her now. And filled her heart with fear. She couldn't stand these sights and longer. She ran home. Home to the tree house by the edge of the Dark forces. Home was we're the heart was. She ran until the tree house came into view. Her awesome...green...fiery...tree house!? Yes, the infamous tree house that held all of their memories was burning down slowly. A dark cackle could be heard a few yards away. Fionna turned her head towards the laughter and screamed so loud, it sounded like a high pitched ring. She was burning down her tree house.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fionna sat up screaming her head off. Someone was grabbing her and forced her down. She thrashed and kicked to try to get them off but they wouldn't budge. "Fionna! It's me, Marshall!" Fionna opened her eyes to see Marshall Lee's flawless face. A look of concern edged at his eyes. "What?" Fionna croaked. She sat up when he moved over. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well for one you woke up screaming like a little girl, and then you're drenched in your own sweat." "So." Fionna said trying to avoid the subject. "You sounded like you were scared." Marshall Lee said. "Why would I be scared!?" Fionna asked nervously. "You-" Marshall Lee figured that he would lose this back and forth game of who's scared of what. "Never mind." So what now?" Fionna asked snuggling back in next to him. "We can um..." Marshall Lee automatically stopped talking and heard a soft whisper yet he couldn't hear what it said. Before he could even think this he was succumbed into a dark place. And couldn't see anything but himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fionna sat up turned around to face Marshall Lee. His eyes became dark black pits, then a bright fiery green. His eyes met hers and he smirked. "You okay man? You kind of spaced out." Fionna said. "I'm-" his eyes flashed as an idea crossed his mind. "Actually Fionna, no. I'm not alright." He sad in a more cryptic voice than usual. "I would like it very much if we could go for a walk through Aaa." He said. "If that's alright with you milady?" Marshall Lee said hovering over her. "Ah-alright." Fionna said grabbing his hand as he led her outside into the warm night. They walked for a while until she saw that the were heading into the forest. "Um, shouldn't we be avoiding the forest?" "Don't you want to fight some monster just for fun?" Marshall Lee said in a hypnotic voice, making her want to go through the forest for some reason. "You're right." She said feeling a little robotic. What was wrong with her? "Good little girl." Marshall Lee said letting go of her gaze as they started their trek deeper into the woods.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Marshall Lee didn't know where he was, but for some reason it was dark and he could see a small bubble in front of him. It showed whatever was happening with Fionna and him. Well, it looked like him, but it wasn't. This guy had all of the same physical details as him except his normal blood red eyes. It wasn't him. But he could tell that whoever it was was trying to lure her in. As the fake him smirked and led her deeper into the woods, Marshall Lee growled. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marshall found himself yelling at the bubble. But the fake him smirked and Marshall watched as Fionna followed him to her doom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They came into a small clearing, and Marshall Lee smirked as he supposedly fell to the ground weakly. Being the sweet and innocent girl she was, Fionna ran to his aid. "Are you alright?" She worried. "I'm fine, just a little weak from not feeding." Marshall said as if he was in pain. "I'll be alright. I can just walk." But Fionna wasn't even fazed by his suggestion. She thought for a second and gasped mentally when she finally got an idea. "You can drink from me. My blood can help you until we get back to your house." "No, I can wait." Marshall Lee said cringing. He stifled back a smile. "Marsh you can't wait. I want you to." Marshall met her pleading eyes and sighed fakely and looked as if he was hating every second that involved this idea. He didn't speak as Fionna exposed her neck to him. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Marshall Lee watched in horror as Fionna exposed her neck to this guy. He eyed her hungrily but when she looked, he had a face of regret. "STOP! FIONNA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Marshall shouted, but it was like yelling at a tv when a scary movie was playing. Pointless. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Marshall Lee yelled angrily. Suddenly he was pushed forward back into reality. He was in the forest with Fionna. Her neck was right in front him. His fangs was bared. He couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to do the deed. Sensing his hesitation, Fionna spoke. "If you're gonna do it Marshall..." Marshall Lee couldn't speak. Whatever just happened made him want to bang his head against a wall multiple times. He couldn't think of anything to do but to kiss her passionately. Which is what he did. Yes, Fionna was surprised. Yes, she probably wanted to kick his ass for being so bipolar. And yes, she probably was going to kill him later. But as he kissed her soft sweet lips, he didn't want to let her go. After he did that one time, he felt like he was slipping deeper into the darkness. Her innocence. Her taste. Her very being healed his holes. The holes that made him a coward of a king; as much as he hated to admit it. The holes that made him want to kill to fill them. Her light filled his dark pits when he felt this way. When he finally willed to pull away, she was breathing heavily with a look of shock. "I know you might be mad and all but..." He said. "About what!? First you say you wanna go for a walk, then you're all weak and bunk, and now you're apologizing!? What exactly's going on Marshall!? Be completely honest with me! I want the real you!" Fionna found herself shouting as she stood up and paced back and forth."The one whole be honest and be all slick and nonchalant! The real Vampire King!" "I..." Marshall couldn't answer her. All he could think about was that voice and how it pushed him into darkness. He didn't need to go back there again. "Fionna... This...everything is just...too much right now." He noticed her silence and looked up as her face went pale. He whipped his head around towards where her eyes looked and saw a pair of emerald green eyes. Marshall heard Fionna' s heart beat speed up from the urge to fight as a figure emerged from the forest into the clearing.


	8. Split

Marshall got up and walked towards the figure. It was too dark for Fionna to see him, but Marshall Lee wasn't just anybody. He froze in place when he saw him.

It was like looking in a mirror. He had his raven black short locks and his cocky smile. Everything was the same except he had green eyes. Just like the guy with Fionna earlier.

He finally realized what was happening to him. That day he left Fionna when the Lich escaped. He'd been possessed by something. This thing in front of him...or person...whatever it was, was the Lich' s pawn side of him. His darkside.

He'd heard of this kind before, he just never bothered to believed in any of that jazz. And now it was happening to him.

"What's the matter? Stunned by my awesomeness?" Dark Marshall Lee said.

Marshall Lee didn't think, he was fuming with anger as he punched his evil clone in the face.

But he oddly felt the impact as well like his clone did.

He rubbed his injured jaw and gasped when he saw that just like his clone, he was bleeding in the same spot. It quickly healed as he got up and growled at him.

"Get out of here!"

"Why should I, when all of the fun is about to begin?" Dark Marshall said with a smirk.

"I know why you're here. I'm not stupid!"

"You still have a choice Abadeer, death or ultimate power. Just a sip of her blood can help you rule the night. Take it from me, I'm you, remember?"

"Leave now!" Marshall Lee yelled.

"I'll go...but when I do return, I'm coming for blood." and with that, the clone vanished in the dark.

The second he got up she knew there was trouble.

When he left her side, she listened as he hissed and yelled at whoever was submerged in the darkness of the forest. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she followed him.

And what she found almost made her want to attack him then and there.

It was an exact copy of Marshall. He had green eyes, but she could tell from that that something was off. Then she heard them discuss her, about Marshall drinking from her. Discussing her death and ruling the night.

When he disappeared into the forest, she took a step towards Marshall Lee, who looked like he was seconds from exploding. She was inches away when he stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay back." He hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't, no, couldn't look at her.

"Its been about me the whole time, hasn't it? You've been acting different since you got back, all because of me." Fionna said in a low voice.

Marshall Lee didn't answer. He just growled in frustration and with little strength punched a near by tree, sending it to the ground.

Fionna didn't care what he said. She just walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why does he want me?" She whispered. She didn't need to know who he was, he wanted to kill her.

Marshall Lee refused to answer. She would ignore whatever else he said completely if she did know.

**_'Why does he want me?'_**

**_'Because your mine.'_**

* * *

_**"This is bull!" Said the readers.**_

_**Yeah I know, I've been MIA, but I'll try to update more around June. But for now, the on and off again updates are going to remain.**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
